A Real Friend
by Eleapx143
Summary: Gabriella Montez. A girl who seems to have the perfect life, but when her father dies, her whole life turns upside down. When she finally meets Troy Bolton, the guy she had been talking to for 2 years online without knowing who he really was, her life takes another turn, this time in the good direction. Can Troy help her deal with her father's dead?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_[PIP] = Picture In Profile_

_(Troy is 18 years old, Gabriella is 17)_

**Gabriella's POV**

How could something as amazing as life turn into a hell in one second? How could 3 simple words change your whole life, just in one second? I didn't know, but it did. 'Your father died'. Those 3 words. They turned my life, which used to be perfect, upside down.

It happened two weeks ago. It was exactly 6 PM when my dad was driving back home from work and got hit by a car. He died instantly. He was my hero, the reason behind my smile, the person I could tell everything, the person I loved more than anything in the world.

_From: Troy Bolton_

_To: Gabriella Montez_

_Subject: I miss you_

_Hey Gabs,_

_1 week? Seriously? Are you dead or something? I am deeply disappointed in you that you didn't respond to my last e-mail for 7 days :(._

_I miss you like crazy, you've no idea. What's going on in your life? Please mail me back as soon as you read this, I'm worried._

_Your worried friend,_

_Troy._

I stared at the screen of my laptop. Troy. The second person I loved a lot. It was different though. I'd never seen Troy, never actually met him or seen a picture of him. We both found it more fun if we didn't know what we looked like. I had to admit though, that I always thought of the change of him not being the person who he said he was. He actually seemed the perfect boy.

My eyes wandered over the message on the screen. I hadn't e-mailed him back for 1 week and that was quite strange for me. I loved talking to him, but I just hadn't been in the mood since my dad died. I bit my lip and slammed my laptop shut, leaving Troy's message unanswered.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I was worried. It was crazy but I really was. What if something was wrong? There was definitely something wrong, otherwise she would've responded already. It was now 1 week and 1 day since I heard from her and it was making me sick. I had to do something, but I didn't know what.

''You thinking about that girl again bro?'' my 15 year old brother, Liam's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and lifted my head off my head where it had been for the past few minutes. ''No. What makes you think that?'' I mumbled as I continued eating my cereal. ''Well,'' Liam chuckled, ''you've been staring at your cereal for about 15 minutes now and you only do that when you're thinking about that girl. So what's up Troyboy?''

I sighed and looked at Liam. He was the only one who knew about Gabriella. My parents would think I was crazy if I would tell them. ''I haven't heard from her in 1 week, and it worries me'' I told him. Liam chuckled again. ''1 week? Wow. That's pretty strange for her'' he laughed. I glared at him, and I suppose he got the message because he stopped laughing. ''Sorry'' he mumbled as he took his spoon and continued to eat his own cereal.

''You know what man, I think you should go look for her. I mean, it had been 2 years, it's about time you two meet'' Liam spoke up again. I glared at him again, this time in a surprised way. ''Look for her?'' I repeated unsure. ''Yes! Come on Troy, you know you want to'' Liam said with a slight smile.

Look for her. Meet her. It sounded amazing. ''That's actually a pretty good idea'' I said slowly, more to myself than to Liam. ''I know right, I'm amazing'' Liam laughed. I got up and dropped my now empty bowl in the sink before I ran upstairs.

Without thinking, I began stuffing random clothes in the bag I usually used for basketball. After that, I wrote down the name of the beach where Gabriella told me she had a summer job and grabbed my purse. I ran back down again and grabbed my jacket and car keys. Just when I wanted to open the front door, somebody stopped me.

''Where are you going?'' I turned around and saw Liam. ''I'm going to search for Gabriella'' I told him excitedly. ''But what about mom and dad? For how long will you be gone?'' Liam asked in confusion. ''Don't worry Liam, I'll be back in a few days'' I said and then hugged him.

''See ya'' I called before I walked over to my car and got in. ''But what about mom and dad?!'' I heard Liam call after me as I drove away. For a second, I felt quite guilty for leaving like that, but I knew Liam was smart, he would think of something to explain it to my parents. Right now, all I had on my mind was Gabriella.

* * *

The next day, I woke up in a hotel bed. When I remembered why I was here, I smiled. Today I was finally going to meet the girl I had been talking to for 2 whole years. I jumped out of my bed and after a long, hot shower I got dressed in swimming shorts and a tank top **[PIP]**.

After I'd had breakfast, it already was 1 PM and I knew Gabriella's shift had started this morning. I walked out of my hotel room and closed it before I walked down the stairs and outside. While I walked down the street to the beach, I became more and more nervous with every step I took.

When I finally arrived at the beach, I smiled, it had been so long since I had breathed in the salt scent, had felt the sand between my toes and had heard the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. I stood still for a few minutes, taking in the beautiful sight of the white sand and bright blue ocean. The beach was filled with people who were enjoying their summer holiday. Kids were running and playing around, building sandcastles. A group of teenagers was playing volleyball and enjoying their freedom.

I smiled and started walking down the beach. It didn't last long when my eyes caught a white building with a platform in front of it where some people were enjoying their drinks. My stomach turned, this had to be the beach restaurant Gabriella worked for the summer. I bit my lip once, could I actually do this? Could I just walk in and tell her I was Troy Bolton, the guy she had been talking to the past few years?

Before my insecure side could get to me, I forced myself to walk. Without thinking, I made my way up to the building. When I reached the glass doors, I took a glance inside. All the tables were empty, everyone was outside enjoying their food and drinks in the bright sun. I opened the door and silently crept in.

I felt my heart pounding as I looked up. My eyes fell onto a brunette girl behind the bar. She was busy cleaning off, her long, dark hair falling in front of her face. That must be her. That must be Gabriella. The thought of turning around and just leaving, went trough my head but I was too startled to move. The girl who I supposed was Gabriella, was far from what I expected her to look like. In a good way though, she was absolutely gorgeous.

''Can I help you?'' a sweet, soft voice interrupted my thoughts, and I only needed a second to realize it was the girl's voice. My eyes shot back to her, catching her brown orbs. She was smiling at me happily, but her eyes told me she was far from happy.

I quickly forced myself to look away, before I lost myself into her eyes. ''Um, yeah'' I stuttered as I walked over to the bar, sitting down on one of the bar stools. What now? What should I say? I took a glance at the big menu behind the petite girl. ''A coke, please'' I said. I watched the girl who I still hoped was Gabriella, as she disappeared, coming back a few seconds later, now with a bottle of coke in her hand. She reached down, grabbing a glass from under the bar an placed them both in front of me.

''Thanks'' I smiled at her and handed her the money. She smiled back, fake smile. I started wondering why she seemed so sad. If this beauty in front of me actually was Gabriella, it could have something to do with the fact she didn't e-mail me. But how did I ask her?

''So, what are you doing here, all alone?'' I looked up after I had sipped the cold drink and caught her eye again. I shrugged my shoulders. ''I don't know.. Just... Looking for someone I guess..'' my voice trailed off as I looked back down and twirled the glass filled with coke between my fingers. ''Sorry, what did you say?'' she asked with a kind smile.

''Nothing, it's nothing'' I shot her a smile and she smiled back. ''So what's your name?'' she asked, breaking the awkward silence. ''Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Troy'' I said with a grin as I placed my hand in front of me for her to shake. She slipped her small hand in mine, and looked at me. Something in her eyes seemed to change. For a second, they lightened up when I said my name. Then, her face went confused. ''What's wrong?'' I asked concerned. She quickly took her hand out of mine and held her hands in front of her face, rubbing her forehead like she had a headache. ''Nothing, I uh..''

Yes, this definitely was Gabriella Montez. Why else would she react like this? ''Troy Bolton'' I told her softly. She slowly removed her hand from her face and looked at me startled. ''Troy Bolton'' she repeated in a whisper. ''Yes Gabriella, I'm Troy Bolton''

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy Bolton. The guy who just walked into the cafe, the guy who I had considered as cute just a few minutes ago, was Troy Bolton. The guy I had been talking to for 2 years without knowing what he looked like. ''Are you okay?'' he asked, looking at me with gentle eyes. His eyes were like the ocean, they were bright blue and amazingly beautiful. I had to remind myself not to get lost in them every time I looked into them.

''Um, yeah. I mean, I'm so confused. O god this is so strange'' I rambled with a slight smile, this time a real one. I looked at Troy again, he was really there. ''I can't believe it'' I laughed and ran my hands trough my dark curls. Troy chuckled and took a sip of his coke. I watched him, his sandy brown hair fell a little into his blue eyes, and his white tank top hugged his muscular upper body perfectly, making him look extremely hot.

''What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, I mean it's amazing I finally get to meet you. I just mean, wha-'' Troy stopped my rambling by placing his hand on my bare arm, chuckling. Electricity shot from the spot his fingers touched me up to my arm and trough my whole body. I looked down at his hand placed on my arm and a slight smile formed on my lips.

''Easy there Gabs, I'll explain okay? If you promise not to start rambling like that again'' he chuckled at me. I looked back up and nodded with a giggle. ''Sorry'' I said.

Troy let go of my arm, and finished his coke by taking a big gulp before speaking up again. ''At what time does your shift finish? This isn't really a good place to talk, you know'' he said, placing the empty bottle in front of me. I took a glance at my watch, half past 1. ''In a few minutes, but I have to work again this afternoon'' I told him.

''Can I have another coke, then?'' he asked, his lips curled into a smile.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

A few minutes later, we were walking along the water. Gabriella had changed her working clothes into shorts and a top **[PIP]**. When we reached a more quiet part of the beach, we sat down in the white sand. There was a long silence, not an awkward one, but a nice, comforting one.

''So.. Now tell me, why didn't you e-mail me back?'' I asked with a pout, making her giggle. My heart melted, her giggle had to be my new favorite sound ever. ''First you tell me why you're here'' she said as she pulled off her sunglasses. I smiled and pulled my knees up, resting my arms on my knees. ''Well, I was worried. I wanted to know what was wrong'' I said, turning my head to her. She was looking down, her smile was gone and her eyes had lost their twinkle.

''So you just decided to go see a girl you talked to for 2 years without knowing who she was, just because you was worried because she didn't e-mail you back?'' she asked, not looking up. I nodded, but then realized she didn't see it. ''Basically, yes'' I said softly.

After another few silent minutes, I spoke up again. ''So what's up?'' I asked softly. She started fingering her sunglasses and still didn't look up. ''My father died'' she whispered as her voice cracked. I watched as she quickly put on her sunglasses, hiding her tears. ''I'm so sorry'' I whispered softly. I moved a little closer to her, slowly putting my arm around her small figure, watching her carefully.

She didn't move back, I think I even felt her lean into me a little. A small tear appeared from under her sunglasses, ans she quickly wiped it away. I reached up and carefully took the pilot glasses off, revealing her tear filled eyes. My heart aches when I saw her like that. I may met her an hour ago, but I had known her for 2 years, and I cared about her.

I reached over and gently wiped the tears away which were falling down her cheeks. She looked up at me with sad eyes, before resting her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**Heyy! :)**

**So this is my very first chapter on here, I'm so curious what you all think! So please tell me, I don't bite, ;)**

**xoxo V. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ceciliaa93 - **You were the first one who reviewed! Yay! Hahaha :) Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it :)_

**_Bluebell140 - _**_I hope it's going to be a great story, hehe ;)__  
_

_**FanfREAK1 - **Glad you liked it, and glad that you're all so eager to read more :)_

**_BigZanessaFan1 - _**_Aww, sorry for almost making you cry, hahah :) _

**_Pumpkinking5 - _**_Thankyou so much :)_

**CHAPTER 2**

_[PIP] = Picture In Profile_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the characters._

* * *

**Troy's POV**

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

With a loud groan, I rolled over in my hotel bed and grabbed my phone. I sat up slightly, running my hand trough my messy hair and glanced at the caller ID, Liam. ''Shit'' I mumbled silently before I picked up. ''Hey Li-'' ''I told them'' Liam interrupted me before I even finished greeting him. ''You told mom and dad?'' I asked, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed.

''Yeah. I had to Troy, I couldn't think of anything else'' I stood up and ran my hand trough my messy hair again as I walked to the small bathroom. ''Are they mad?'' I asked, taking a glance at my sleepy face in the mirror. ''No they aren't, just worried about you. Did you meet her?'' Liam asked excitedly.

I chuckled and walked out of the bathroom again. ''Yes I did,'' I began searching for clothes to wear in my suitcase, ''she's really nice''. ''Really? Is she hot?'' Liam asked curiously. I couldn't help but laugh. ''Actually, she's gorgeous'' I said with a smile on my face, ''but don't tell anyone kay bro?'' I laughed as I grabbed a pair of swimming shorts and a tank top **[PIP]** out of my suitcase.

''I won't, but mom wants to talk to you, so I'll talk to you later'' Liam said, there was a silence and then my mom came on the other line. ''Troy! Where are you?'' she sounded worried, ugh, moms.

''I'm fine mom, I'm staying at a hotel near the beach, it's amazing here'' I told her with a smile as I got dressed in the clothes I'd picked out. I heard my mom sigh, before speaking up, ''You know you can't just leave Troy, you should have told us''.

I chuckled and started doing my hair. ''I know, I'm sorry mom. I was just excited to finally meet her'' I told her. ''I understand that. How long are you staying?'' she asked. ''I don't know, I'm having a pretty good time here. Maybe I will just stay here for the rest of my life'' I joked in a serious tone. ''No you won't! You're coming back here! Do you hear me Troy?!'' I burst out laughing. ''Oh yeah right you're joking, I could have known that'' I heard her mumble. ''I will be back in a few days mom, don't worry'' I told her before we said our byes and I hung up.

After I had some breakfast I headed out of the hotel and started walking to the beach. A smile crept onto my face as the beach terrace came into view and I walked up to it. I opened the door and walked in, noticing Gabriella behind the bar pouring a few classes of cold drinks for the family who stood in front of the bar.

I silently sat down at one of the tables inside, deciding to wait until it would be less crowded. While I waited, I watched Gabriella. She looked absolutely gorgeous, her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was wearing her working clothes. When she had helped all the people, she sighed silently and noticed me. Our eyes met and a smile crept on both our faces.

''Hey'' she said happily as I got up and walked over to the bar. ''Hii'' I greeted back happily as I leaned against the bar. ''Can I get you something?'' she asked as she looked up at me sweetly, her lips curled into a slight smile. ''Nah, I'm fine. I actually came here to ask if you could hang out?'' I asked. ''After your shift, of course'' I told her quickly when she spread her arms, mentioning that she had work to do. She smiled and took a glance at her watch.

**Gabriella's POV**

''Actually,'' I spoke up, ''I'm going to spend the day with my friends at the beach. But I'm sure they don't mind if you join us''. Troy's face lightened up when I mentioned my friends. ''That sounds great, I'd love to meet your friends'' he said excitedly, making me laugh, ''That's settled then''

* * *

Half an hour later, someone else took over the work and my shift was finally over. ''I need to go home to change into my swimming suit, and after that we'll meet my friends at the beach'' I told Troy as I got away from behind the bar and started walking out of the building with him. ''Can I come?'' Troy asked as he held the door open for me, causing me to smile.

''Come to my house?'' I asked with a laugh, walking down the stairs and onto the sand. ''Yeah, I mean, I'm already changed in my swimming shorts, and I don't feel like waiting here'' he explained, smiling down at me. ''Okay sure, you can come. It's just a few minutes away from here'' I said.

We walked up the beach, along the street when we finally arrived at my house **[PIP]**. ''Here it is'' I said, mentioning my house. ''Wow, it's huge'' Troy said in amazement. I chuckled and pulled him over to the front door. We got in and I kicked off my dirty vans. ''come on, do you want me to show you around?'' I asked him, I had to crane my neck a little, since he was a lot taller than me. ''yeah sure, I would like that'' he said with a smile, flipping his hair to the side.

I opened the door and was immediately met by Max, our dog **[PIP]**. I laughed as he started jumping around excitedly, and I bent down to pick him up. Since he was still a pup, I could easily hold him, but he was growing fast and was getting bigger every day. ''Well, this is Max'' I told Troy with a laugh as I held him close to my chest. ''Ah, I remember you telling about him'' Troy smiled and petted Max's head, who immediately started to struggle to get out of my arms and into Troy's arms. ''Aww he likes you'' I chuckled and watched how Max started licking Troy's hands. ''I doubt it. Maybe it's just because my hands still smell like Jake'' he said, mentioning his own dog, as he smiled down at Max.

''I'm sure he likes you'' I assured him as I let Max down, who immediately began jumping around Troy. ''Anyways, this is the living room'' I told him, as he started looking around the room **[PIP]**. ''Nice'' he said, walking around a little with his hands tucked in the pockets of his black swimming shorts, and followed by Max. ''Where are your parents?'' he asked, turning to me. I stared at him, had he forgotten? ''I mean um.. your mom..'' his voice trailed off. I shrugged, ''I don't know, she will be home later I guess'' I told him, still looking down. ''Hey, I'm sorry'' I heard him whisper softly. I looked up at him as he walked over to me. ''It's okay'' I told him. ''No it's not,'' he wrapped his strong arms around me gently, ''I should have thought about it before I asked''.

I felt him plant a kiss in my hair softly, and I relaxed in his arms. Could I just stay like this forever? He rubbed my back before letting go and giving me a small smile. I gave him a sad smile back. I'd noticed that whenever I was with him, I didn't think about my dad, but now I reminded myself of the fact that he was gone again.

We walked further into the house until we got to the kitchen** [PIP]**. ''You know, this house is so much better than mine'' Troy laughed, changing the subject. I smiled and watched every movement he made. He was wearing a tank top again, it looked good on him. It made his muscles more visible, and it made me wonder how he got all those muscles.

When we'd had all the rooms downstairs, we headed up the stairs and I opened the door to my bedroom **[PIP]**. I walked in after Troy, and once again watched him look around. ''Why do you have a 2 person bed?'' Troy asked, turning around and smirking at me. ''Just because... It sleeps better'' I said. When I looked up, he still had that smirk on his face. ''Troy! It's not because of that! Geez. You're such a guy'' I laughed as I slapped his chest.

He laughed and walked over to the glass door which lead to the balcony before opening them and walking outside. I walked after him and we went silent as we took in the view of the beach** [PIP]**. ''Beautiful, isn't it?'' I mumbled with a smile, the view always amazed me, even though I look at it almost every day.

**Troy's POV**

I turned my head and took a glance at Gabriella. Her curls were waving back in the wind, and a small smile was playing on her lips. Her brown eyes were filled with happiness. I was happy that her mind was off her dad for now, and that her smile was finally real. ''Gabs?'' I asked softly. She looked up at me. ''yeah?''

''Did you tell your parents that you were chatting with a guy you didn't know?'' I asked her, resting my hands on the railing of the balcony. Gabriella looked at me confused. ''Yes, didn't you?'' she asked, leaning against the railing. ''No.. I didn't, but my brother told them yesterday'' I told her. She raised her eyebrows. ''How did you get away then?'' she asked. I chuckled and looked down. ''I kinda told Liam to think of something to explain my parents, and left'' I explained her.

''That's so mean!'' Gabriella exclaimed with a laugh. I looked up at her and smiled. ''I know, but I was so excited to finally meet you'' I said softly. I watched as she blushed and looked down, which I found incredibly cute. ''Well you did surprise me'' she smiled down. ''How long are you staying?'' she asked, looking up and meeting my eyes again. My smile faded by the idea of going back home. ''I don't know.. I love it here, but my parents want me back. I guess I'm staying for a few more days'' I told her.

She bit her lip and nodded as she took a glance at her watch. ''Shit, I need to get changed'' she said before she headed back inside her bedroom. I chuckled and walked back in after her, closing the door behind me.

I sat down on her king sized bed and watched as she searched trough her walk-in closet and came back with some clothes. ''Wait here'' she told me hurriedly before she headed into her own bathroom which was connected to her bedroom. I used the time to look around her room. My eyes caught a few pictures on the wall. I walked over and looked at them.

One of them showed Gabriella and a man, who I assumed was her father. Gabriella had a huge smile on her face, and it saddened me when I reminded myself of the fact I'd never seen her smile like that. The second picture showed a croup of teenagers, it didn't take me long to find Gabriella. She was standing next to a blonde girl and a boy with a huge afro. I remembered when Gabriella once told me about a guy called Chad, who was one of her best guy friends and had a huge afro, so I assumed it was him. I assumed that the other girls were Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha, her best girl friends, but I didn't know which girl was who.

There were 3 more pictures of her with her friends, and the others were from her family. It seemed like she'd lived the perfect life before her father died, and it made me sad thinking about that. A girl like her didn't deserve to go through this. Nobody did, though.

''Liking the pictures?'' I jumped and turned around, seeing Gabriella dressed in shorts and a top **[PIP]**. I smiled at her and tugged my hands back in the pockets of my shorts. ''Yep'' I said, looking her up and down. She smirked at me and grabbed her sunglasses and a towel before we both headed down. ''Ready?'' she asked. I nodded and just when we were about to go outside, Gabriella's mother walked in with a bag full of groceries. ''Hello sweetie'' she greeted Gabriella and kissed her cheek. ''Hey mom, this is Troy'' she introduced me.

I smiled at the petite woman. ''Oh! You're the guy who is responsible for the fact that I haven't been able to get my daughter off of her laptop for two years'' she joked as she put the bags down and stuck out her hand for me to shake. ''Yep I guess that's me!'' I said proudly and shook her hand. ''Nice to meet you miss Montez'' I greeted kindly. I noticed she had big, dark circles under her eyes, and she was dressed in sloppy clothes. I wondered if it had to do with the fact that her man just died, or that she always looked like that. ''Oh, call me Maria'' she said with a smile before she grabbed the bags again and made her way to the kitchen.

''We are going to the beach mom!'' Gabriella called before we went outside and started our walk back to the beach. ''Your mom looked kinda sad'' I said carefully. I turned my head to look at Gabriella. Her eyes were pointed to the ground, and her smile was gone. ''I know. She has been like that since my dad ...'' her voice trailed off, but she continued, ''she is trying to live a normal life for me, but I know she's having a hard time. Probably even harder than I am''

I bit my lip and touched her hand gently. ''Sorry for bringing it up again. I'm just worried'' I said softly. She looked up at me and gave me a reassuring smile. ''It's okay. It kin of helps to talk about it though'' she said. We continued walking in silence, and I decided not to bring up the dad subject anymore, I wanted her to have a good time and to be happy again.

When we finally arrived the beach again, Gabriella looked around and then started walking down. It didn't take me long to figure where to she was walking. Down the beach, was a group teenagers playing volleyball and tanning.

**Gabriella's POV**

''Gabriella!'' Sharpay exclaimed as she jumped up from her laying position and hugged me. ''Hey girl!'' I laughed as I hugged her back. Then I hugged the other girls. I looked over at the guys who were playing volleyball, they hadn't noticed that we were there. ''And who is this?'' I looked back and turned to Troy. ''This is Troy'' I introduced him. ''Oh! The guy who was more important talking to via mail than hanging out with your own friends at the beach'' Sharpay exclaimed jokingly.

Troy chuckled. ''I'm sorry?'' I laughed at him. ''Troy, this is Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha'' I introduced my girl friends. Then, the guys came walking over. ''Hey Gabster!'' Chad greeted me as he hugged me with one arm, in the other he held the volleyball. ''Hey Chad'' I said, hugging him back. ''Guys, this is Troy, Troy, this is Chad, Ryan, Jason and Zeke'' I introduced.

I watched with a smile as they greeted each other, doing their 'cool dude handshakes'. Before I knew it, Troy had joined them with playing volleyball, leaving me with the girls tanning.

''Well Gabs, you're one lucky girl'' Taylor told me as we watched the guys play. ''Why?'' I asked, not taking my eyes off of Troy who had pulled off his tank top and had revealed his six pack which I already had assumed he had hidden under his clothes. ''What Taylor is trying to say is that Troy is one hot guy'' Sharpay said, making me laugh.

''I have to admit, he is, but we're not dating or something'' I said, turning my attention back at Troy. All three girls were now glaring at me. ''Are you sure about that?'' Martha asked. I frowned, but didn't look up. ''Yes, of course. We just met'' I said. ''Yes, but you two know each other for about 2 years'' Kelsi said.

''So? That doesn't mean we're dating'' I argued back. ''Okay, maybe not, but if I were you, I would. Before you know it he has another girl'' Sharpay said. ''I'm not stopping him, I wouldn't mind if he would go out with a girl'' I said, but I didn't know if I was so sure. Troy was extremely sweet, hot, sexy, and he made me happy like the way my father used to do. But it was kind of scary too, he was so perfect, like too good to be true. I met a guy via email, and when I met him in real life, it turned out he was perfect, that's a bit scary, isn't it?

''Are you serious Gab?! You're going to let a guy like him just walk by?'' Sharpay interrupted my thoughts. ''Ugh I don't know!'' I exclaimed, ''let's just drop it, we're doing great as friends and I just met him yesterday, so I shouldn't be thinking about such things'' I groaned and put on my sunglasses, closed my eyes and enjoyed the hot sun warming up my skin.

* * *

**So that's it. I know pretty boring chapter, but I have a lot of ideas ready! :)**

**I promise that the story will become more exciting, with a bunch of drama, but also a bunch of fluffy Troyella moments ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo V.**


End file.
